


i will have you by tonight (not that i want to)

by sodalemonade



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodalemonade/pseuds/sodalemonade
Summary: Chaeyoung made a promise with her bestfriend, Lisa to share a room for their school summer outing.Jisoo made a promise with her bestfriend, Jennie to share a room for their school summer outing.Jisoo and Chaeyoung registered as roommates for their school summer outing.Lisa and Jennie hates each other. Jisoo and Chaeyoung forgot (or chose not) to tell about the room reservation.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 44





	i will have you by tonight (not that i want to)

**Author's Note:**

> no proofread and i'm bad at english so... if there's a warning for that i've added it
> 
> a lot of profanities at the end...

It was a rainy day, an odd day for summer season, what could've been a very fun school summer outing ended up in sleepovers to rented hotel rooms in the middle of the day since swimming in the beach will be too dangerous.

Chaeyoung and Jisoo were sleeping together, Jisoo using her girlfriend's arm as her head pillow while Chaeyoung's other arm is wrapped around Jisoo's waist.

Lisa took a picture secretly, as much as she hates them for being so domestic and showy of their affections and rubbing it to her face that she's been single for a long time (meaning she never been in a relationship before). She can't help but to feel happy for her best friend whose been crushing on Jisoo since they were on third grade.

Deep inside, Lisa like that they don't have to do any physical activities, she also like that they don't have other choice but to lay around and stay in bed. She loves everything, the rain, the quietness, and the overall peaceful atmosphere of their room.

If there's one thing that she doesn't like is how her other _friend_ silently staring ( _did you mean:_ _glaring?)_ at her every movement while sitting in the sofa.

Even if Jennie doesn't want to stay even for one minute within the same room with Lisa, she doesn't want to be alone with her room, afraid that there might be ghost or bugs in their room and no one will be able to save her from horrific death.

Since her best friend is currently enjoying her time with Chaeyoung, she didn't have a choice but to tag along. Hoping that they get tired of each other (only for the day) so that they can be back from their own respective rooms.

As much as Jennie hates that because Jisoo is dating Lisa's best friend, they tend to cross paths frequently, she still support the relationship since Jisoo has been crushing on Chaeyoung since kindergarten.

Lisa is almost accustomed on how Jennie treats her, it used to get into her head but after almost 10 years of the same treatment, she really doesn't care anymore. Although, there's still a slight curiosity to know why Jennie hated her.

Lisa prepared noodles for both of them, she sat beside her and handed the cup silently since she know they'll just end up fighting once she start talking to her. Jennie was a little bit surprised by her action and ate the noodles. They both ate the noodles together but no one talked.

"The noodles tasted like shit" Jennie said after done eating. Lisa almost called her out that she finished her food but decided to remained silent. She want the peaceful atmosphere not to be over.

Instead she gets up and grabbed a book that she brought, it was her initial plan to just stay at her room while her classmates play around under the sun, but now she have the reason to read the book without her friends calling her a party pooper.

She was so engrossed with the book that when she finished reading it, it already passed two hours, when she looked around she'd seen that the lovers are still very asleep and even Jennie is now sleeping while sitting in the sofa.

Lisa took a picture of Jennie, as much as she loves to take picture of Jennie because the woman is very attractive, she knows that Jennie will just reject her offer to be her muse, just like how she rejected multiple guys that asked her out.

With that, she only takes her pictures secretly, when she's far away, when there's an event and she act like she's taking picture of the event instead of focusing on just one girl, and now, while she's sleeping.

She decided to spend her remaining day by walking around the hotel and find some beautiful sceneries that can be included in her portfolio. She was able to cross paths with her other classmates and greeted them with a smile.

It was obvious that a lot of her classmates were disappointed to what happened to the summer outing, so she tried to cheer them up, did some friendly chit chats and complimented their outfits and looks. Hoping that somehow it will cheer them up.

When she felt hungry, she tried to say goodbye since she will go to food court but her classmates tagged along, seemingly she's not the only one starving and ready for dinner. They went to food court while her classmates still clinging into her, fishing for some compliments which she happily gave.

She got a fried chicken with rice and pumpkin soup and iced tea but while heading to the table with her classmates, she felt something peculiar which made her look to a different direction.

She saw Jennie sitting alone with her untouched food, glaring at her as usual. Jennie can be really intimidating specially when she's around since she can make the angriest emotion shown in Jennie's face which is the possible reason why no one is currently joining on her table.

But she knows Jennie, she unintendedly eavesdropped her conversation with Jisoo and she said that she doesn't like eating alone which is the reason why even if Jennie hates her, she still tagged along for lunch breaks at school.

Feeling responsible on why Jennie is alone, she went to Jennie's table instead. She seen a split surprise reaction again like when she prepared noodles for her but it was easily replaced of anger.

"What are you doing here?"

"Obviously, I'm going to wash my clothes."

"Your humor is as dry as your hair. Pathetic."

She just remained silent but actually felt a little bit happy when Jennie started eating her untouched food. Jennie even ate her pumpkin soup without her permission although she didn't mind.

They were silently eating when the lovers joined their table, smiling at the both of them. Sharing their food in one plate.

"What did we missed out?" Jisoo said while eyeing how Jennie eating a pumpkin soup from Lisa's tray.

"Nothing, really. I just walked around and seen Jennie eating alone so I joined"

"That's so nice of you Lisa, thank you for taking care of my best friend"

"I don't need to be taken care of" Jennie angrily said but still eating her pumpkin soup

Jisoo just chuckled and started putting her attention to Chaeyoung, feeding her and kissing her cheeks from time to time.

"You guys literally spent your day by sleeping together, you only got out for dinner, I'm sorry Chaeng but I'll be a bad roommate, I'm dead tired from walking around and cannot accompany your very awake soul at the middle of the night"

The lovers just stared at each other but did not said anything. Instead, Jennie included herself in the conversation

"Do you mean you are dead tired from flirting to every girl you met?"

"What do you mean? I never did that!"

"Really? So that's why you've been telling our classmates that their beautiful and sexy? That they are exactly your type?"

"I've only said that because I want to cheer them up, they were really sad that we were not able to swim in the beach and play volleyball you know"

"Do they know?"

"What?"

"Do they know that you only said it to cheer them up?"

Lisa was a bit stunned, she realized what Jennie is trying to say. Her classmates might think she's actually flirting with them.

"Lisa, you outed yourself last month. If before you can compliment them just to make them happy, they might misinterpret it now"

Jennie stood up and went directly to her room. Lisa realized her mistakes and went to her classmates' table to explain herself and avoid misunderstanding.

"Hello guys" she sat on one of the vacant seat that was originally for her.

"Hi Lisa"

"I just realize that I might have caused a misunderstanding" she stopped for a little, realising that it can be very embarrassing if they don't think that way at all. She noticed that they are waiting for what she about to say.

"It's just... Uhmm... I'm not really interested on dating you guys" her classmates gasps and hurt showed in their face, they even held their chest like their heart is breaking.

She realised that Jennie is right, she led her friends on. Her face became red from guilt and anger for herself. She thought that how can she be so naive.

A tear was about to fall in her eyes but was stopped when her friends started laughing. "Lisa, we're just joking, we know that and we appreciate that you tried to cheer us up" Mina said and everyone else nodded.

"It was obvious, you're just trying to cheer us up, it's not like we're willing to be flirted all at the same time Lisa" Joy said and heartily laughed which made her feel more embarrassed

Sana went to her and rubbed her back "Why? Your girlfriend got mad? She told you to explain?" She asked.

"Huh?" Lisa didn't understand what she meant.

"Well if I'm Jennie I will get mad too, might be worse to be honest, you are too sweet and innocent for your own good" Tzuyu added.

"No, you misunderstood us" Lisa tried to explain

"Just go get your girl, we've seen her killing us with stares and walking out from your table" Nancy said and lightly push her away and the other girls did the same thing.

Lisa decided to follow Jennie and tell her that their friends didn't misunderstood her at all and to confirm if Jennie knows that other people think that they are in a relationship which is the reason why she's mad at her.

She saw Jennie sitting in front of the door, facing the other side. Lisa thinks that she's probably afraid of being alone in her room. She tiptoed until she's at her back.

"Boo!"

"Fuck!" Jennie literally jumped out and held her chest like she got a heart attack which made Lisa laughed so much

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jennie started punching her repeatedly. Thankfully, it seems like Jennie doesn't really mean to hurt her since the punches are not strong at all so Lisa just continued laughing at her.

"Hey stopped fighting! Go inside it's bedtime" They stopped and saw their professor going rounds.

"Great!" Their professor said after seeing the room number of the door in their side.

"Lisa Manoban and Jennie Kim, Room 205"

"Miss Lee, there seems to be a misunderstanding, I'm from Room 307"

Their professor didn't talk and flashed the list of rooms in their face instead, seeing their name together occupying Room 205 and Chaeyoung and Jisoo occupying Room 307.

"Fuck Chaeyoung!" Lisa exclaimed

"Language Lisa" Jennie said and glared at her while the professor is just silently watching the two

"I mean Park Chaeyoung" Lisa said with a shy smile

"No exchange of rooms, okay! I don't care if there's a bad blood between the two of you! There's no exceptions! You know what will happen if I knew it"

Miss Lee said still waiting for them to go inside their room. They both remembered that there was one student who got pregnant during previous summer outing and almost the reason of cancellation of summer outings in their school. With a lot of protests from the students, the school decided to continued the summer outings but with a rule that the room reservation will be pre-plan with no boys and girls sharing the same room and must be followed strictly.

When they realized that Miss Lee will not go away unless they go inside their rooms, they gave up and went inside. Lisa feels so nervous for many reasons; Jennie not talking at all, Them sharing the same room, and her belongings are still in the other room.

"Let's call Jisoo" Lisa flinched, If voice can kill, Jennie's voice can be charged of apocalypse. She never heard her this angry to someone, specially to Jisoo and that's a big word coming from her, the most hated person by Jennie.

Jennie dialled Jisoo's number, she put her phone in the bedside table and put the call in speaker mode. She sat on the bed but Lisa remained standing. Afraid that close contact might and probably will add to her bad mood.

No one answered the call but Jennie just called Jisoo again. At the third ring, the call has been answered but before they were able to utter some words Jisoo started talking or rambling or rapping, she really can't tell. Jisoo talked so fast, will stop for a little bit like she's thinking then will continued her rap. She almost applaud Jisoo for outsolding rappers, but it's not the right time.

"I'm so sorry, WE ARE SORRY, I know, I know, but what can I do? We just got together when we have to reserve a room and forgot that we already promised each other. We were so excited to finally spend time with each other, so.... I'm really sorry, I swear I didn't want it to be this way. I just..., She's her best friend, so it ended up like that and I forgot you hate each other, but even if you don't, you really don't have a choice, like I said, she's her best friend and you are my best friend. It's not like we have a choice, Miss Lee will fail us if she knew and a lot of our classmates are willing to drop anyone off just for the free pass, you know that right? i mean you love your best friend right? If you really love me you will support your helplessly in love best friend for acting up with her feelings? I mean, do you remember I'm your teacher in history and math. If not for me, you will fail your exams, who took care of you everytime you are sick and your parents are in business trip? Who wears your designed clothes and flaunt it to the world? Who helps you-"

"It's okay, Jisoo"

"Who helps---- WHAT???"

"It's fine, I understand, you should have told us sooner though, it doesn't mean I'm not mad at you, but I understand the reason"

"Jennie.." Jennie can't help but smile a little when she heard how touched Jisoo sounded.

"And I do love my best friend so go and enjoy each other.... Okay, that sounds so wrong but you know what I meant" both Jennie and Jisoo laughed while Lisa tried to hold back herself.

"Thank you so much Jendeuks, bye" Jennie said her farewell as well and hanged up the phone

"And I thought the night will not get worse, but now I have to share the room with a dumb idiot"

Jennie was talking to herself but can't help to say it all out loud.

"Oh fuck!" Jennie said and then looked at her, the very first time since they got inside.

"We only have a fucking king size bed!"

Lisa looked around and realized that Jennie was right.

"Oh fuck!"

"Anyway, why did you followed me here? Your room is 307. Unless you are visiting one of your girls?"

Lisa sat on the floor to faced Jennie, still not sure if she can sit on Jennie's side. Since Lisa is taller than Jennie, they are almost on eye level but Lisa still have to slightly look up to face Jennie.

"Right, about you thinking that I led them on, you are wrong, they do know that I'm just trying to cheer them up, but thank you for your insight, what you said is right, I should be careful of what I say"

"Did you really?"

"Huh?"

"I won't be surprise if you really meant all of it, you wanna date somebody but no one likes a lesbian like you? You just wish someone will bite with your flirting?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I was being thankful and you'll think of me like that? Where even is that idea came from?"

"Why not? You are pathetic and ugly as shit, I'm surprised that you can even flirt with girls, I will be ashame with myself if I have your face, everyone hates you"

Now she knows Jennie is just being a total bitch, regardless the fact that she knows and it's a fact that she knows that she's good looking and hot as fuck, everything Jennie says is just uncalled for.

"Shut up, we are going to share the same bed for the night, let us be at least civil to each other, I'm not gonna suck up your shit"

"What, it's too close to home? Oh wait, I forgot you don't have a home because your parents kicked you out"

She realized that the reason why Jennie is might be mad at her is because of the rumors going around the school that they're relationship, she thought that Jennie might be a homophobe like her parents

"Jennie, you're a shit, if you are mad with the rumors that we're together then be mad at people that spreads it, not to me, I didn't even done anything to you"

"There are rumors like that? What the fuck, this night can't be worst than this, what more fucking disappointments will come?"

"If you just only knew the rumors by now, why are you even mad at me" Lisa held Jennie in her shoulder to make sure that Jennie can't escape and answers her question. "If you have a problem with me, tell me directly so I can know if I can fix it or if I should fix it"

"I'm not mad at you Lisa, I loathe you, I despise you, your existence is an eyesore"

"Then why do you despise me, I really don't remember anything I've done bad to you"

Jennie put her hands on her shoulder and tried to pushed her away, she wiggled and tried to escaped from her arms but Lisa pulled her closer.

"Really, Lisa? You stole my modeling gigs! You got escouted instead of me!"

"But I didn't even know you are in that club, Miss Jung invited me to join, she said that my body was perfect for modelling. When I knew that you were in that club, I've tried to leave as soon as possible but Miss Jung pleaded to at least join one magazine shoot before I go. Why are you still even mad at that? You're a professional model now"

"You think it feels good that the only reason why I'm a model is because their first choice turned them down and left the club?"

"Aren't you gonna get mad if I accepted their offer? Either way, you'll hate me, I don't think that's the main issue you're having against me"

Jennie looked away knowing that she's right. She will hate her more if she accepted the offer. Knowing that Lisa upped her in an argument made her more want to escape from her

"And that happened only two years ago, you despise me longer than that"

"You took my prom date away from me!"

"I am a lesbian Jennie"

"Do I fucking care?"

"He is gay"

"Doesn't matter, the point is you took him away"

"Before the prom, he knew that you had a crush on him, so he asked me to be his partner, he doesn't want to lead you on and hurt you deeply"

"Doesn't change the fact that I was hurt"

"I'm sorry, i just thought it's the best thing to do so I agreed with him, I overlooked your feelings and focused on the future, but still that was high school, you hate me longer than that"

Instead of replying back, Jennie tried harder to escape from her that Lisa was forced to held her closer to the point of Jennie no longer sitting on her bed but in her lap.

"You know I'll let you go if you answer my question, is it that hard?"

"You beat me on declamation speech!"

"That was Grade 4, you hated me since Kindergarten"

"Fine"

"Fine what"

"You went back on Thailand for vacation, everyone got a gift except me. I was your best friend but I didn't got any"

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? You gave gifts even to your bullies that I always fought with just to protect you, even if get injured, while me, your bestfriend didn't receive any gift"

"You should have told me"

"Why will I tell you that? If you really care about me I didn't have to tell you, I realise they were right, you only befriended me because I used to be so strong and can fight your bullies and I give you chocolate milk and teaching you to speak Korean"

A drop of Jennie's sweat dropping slowly from her jaw to her neck caught Lisa's attention until she heard Jennie sniff a little taking her back to their conversation.

"What, that's not true! The reason why you don't have a gift is because I left it at home, it was too big to bring at school and I was never had the chance to give it to you because you keep on pushing me away, your gift is still at home"

"Is that true?"

"Of course! I can't believe you despised me just because of a misunderstanding, how can you even hold a grudge for 10 years, seriously Jennie" Lisa said but instead of anger, she was now teasing the girl and Jennie picked it up

"But you keep on surpassing my grades, that added to the hate, you should have done a better job to clear the misunderstanding"

Lisa was caught up again by Jennie's sweat in her neck. "What should have I done then?" Lisa said but still her attention is on her neck.

"You should have---"

Lisa can't help herself but to licked her sweat, she was about to stop when she realised what she had done but Jennie moaned and her hands that used to pushed her away suddenly pulls her closer made her continued licking her neck.

"What should have I done Jennie" Lisa asked while kissing her neck to her jaw. Cleaning her sweat and lapping like a cat.

"You should have, Shit" Jennie felt the sudden heat between her legs when Lisa sucked her pulse point in between of her collarbone and jaw.

"I don't think shitting will change anything, Jennie" Lisa chuckled and Jennie rolled her eyes.

Lisa stopped kissing her neck but her lips still grazing Jennie's neck. "Come on Lisa, kiss me"

"You have to answer my question then"

Jennie just stared at Lisa trying to check if she was serious but when Lisa didn't do anything, she really left her with no choice.

"You" Lisa started licking her again, but the moment she stopped talking, Lisa stopped too.

"You should, ohh" Lisa bit her neck a little bit

... You pushed me away" Lisa laughed at Jennie's no longer able to say coherent words which made Jennie rolled her eyes and got back into her senses.

She pushed Lisa away "Excuse me! I'm not cheap!" Lisa held her face and said seriously "I know that Jennie" but then she smirked "But I do also know you find me attractive, you checking me out and acting like you're glaring at me, you're not really subtle miss" and she winked at her.

"Fuck you!"

"I do love that idea but let's do that only if you really want to" Lisa hovered above her laughing which made her screamed.

A few minutes later full of silence, Lisa is already getting comfortable, pressing Jennie in the bed when Jennie suddenly talked.

"I hate myself for dreaming about this for so long"

"Fuck!"

"Fuck it is..."


End file.
